


The Muse and her plans

by Stephenie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Obsession, Past Relationship(s), Planning of future threesome, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephenie/pseuds/Stephenie
Summary: Hank and Nick come to the attention of Khloe Sedgwick.  The women who can seemingly turn men crazy with obsession.  A Musai.This is an entirely self created ''missing'' first meeting, and night surrounding Season 2, Episode 20-''Kiss of the Muse.''





	The Muse and her plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Grimm (TV series) world
> 
> All characters mentioned were created and or/are owned by Stephen Carpenter and Jim Kouf and produced by Universal Television for NBC.  
> 
> I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Grimm (TV series)
> 
> The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Grimm (TV series) story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.
> 
> I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. 
> 
> I am grateful to the creators, producers etc. of Grimm, for her wonderful stories, my stories would not exist.

The detective was so adorable, with his floppy hair, and boyish charm. She could tell he was a kind hearted soul- as when she recounted her story, his face expressed nothing but trust and great concern for her well-being. Yes, Detective Burkhardt was simply adorable, and she wanted to play with him. Inside and outside the bedroom.

 

Oh there was a list of things she wanted to do with the detective. Where did she want to start first? That was the only real question. She had overheard the two detectives talking to each other. One had called the other ''Hank'' and the other ''Nick''. Hank briefly asked Nick, if he was able to do something, and if his, she assumed wife, Juliette would mind. ''Nick'' shook his head, looking positively annoyed for a minute. She looked, trying to be subtle, yet from what she could see- there was no ring on the detectives finger. Whilst she herself had no intent on putting a ring on his finger, she hated dealing with angry wives.

 

The man was so controlled. She wanted to see him primal, out of control, lost in a haze of need. Not the polite, well measured professional she had seen so far. She liked the idea of the man's arms wrapped around her, helping her bounce up and down on his cock. She wondered what size he would be, and glanced down to his jeans, whilst they were not skinny jeans, they were slim fitted. She saw the outline of his cock and licked her lips. She had a look at his ''partner''. Again he was well endowed.

 

For a minute, she considered on how the three of them could have fun. A million images sprang to mind, mostly filled with the two men worshipping every inch of her body, two pair of eyes admiring eyes raking over her. Two cocks, lined side by side for her to suck, their combined hands in her hair, smoothing it under their fingers. Tugging at it in the midst of mad passion. The two were so different, where Detective Burkhardt was soft and innocent, Detective Griffin looked experienced and had the most amazing deep voice. She imagined how fun it would be to corrupt Burkhardt, maybe with the help of experienced Hank. He would know how to pleasure a women, it was clear in his confident stance. She imaged them corrupting Burkhardt together, Hank pushing him down on the bed, trapping him somehow, playing a game of how wound up they could get ''Nick.''

 

They would fuck next to him, watching Nick's face become frustrated whilst they pleasured themselves. They would take their time feeling each other's bodies, Hank would push her down on the bed and enter her without warning, and deeply. His hands would run up her body, his fingers would trace the sides of her face before closing in, and holding one over her mouth. He would take control, knowing already how much she enjoyed breath play.

 

Nick would look concerned from his place at the bottom of the bed. Hank would let go, and they would kiss thoroughly and full of primal...then they would both take Nick. Ruin him, leave him used, writhing in pleasure. Nick would try to heal Hanks previous rough attention, with soft kisses...everywhere. Perhaps he would go between her legs, where she would likely be wet. Hank would grab Nick tightly by the hair, and push Nick's face into her pussy. Nick would be eager to follow instruction, his cock untouched between them. He would only draw back once he had ensured she was fully satisfied. Then as he drew back from between her legs, the naive façade would drop, she would be met with a cocky smile that only she could see. Hank being being too distracted eyeing up Nick's ass to bother.

 

Back to reality, she spotted impressive looking arms under Hank's shirt, this only feeding her delicious thoughts. Both were good looking, and if it wasn't too much trouble in the long run- she would have two of them. She would make them fight each other. Her thought's for once overwhelmed her, so far she had never been this affected by her urges. It was usually her doing the affecting not the other way round. Looking over at the two detectives who were still lost in private discussion, she decided that it was time for action. The one with dark hair, Detective Burkhardt, must of felt her stare, as within only a few minutes, he looked over at her. For all his confidence in his job role, he seemed shy at everything else, evident in the way he kept glancing away and lowering his head slightly when she attempted to meet his eyes. It was almost as if he could sense her intentions which was a ridiculous thought. Brushing it off, she began walking towards the two, plastering on what she knew was her sweetest smile.

 

''Gentleman, would you care to stay for refreshments? I know, all this hard work must make you…''

 

''No thanks '' Hank cut in before she could finish. He did look genuinely disappointed and sorry.

 

''I've got to go but Nick-'' He motioned to the detective. ''Nick is going to look after you till I return.''

 

Nick, hearing his name, came over and shot a reassuring smile towards her. Warm but professional. She inwardly scoffed at their naivety, however she played her part and smiled nervously back.

 

''Don't worry, Miss, he is the best...well apart from me.'' With this he let out a deep chuckle, his joke obviously meant to lighten the mood.

 

Nick shot him a mock glare before turning to her again to smile reassuringly. She genuinely smiled back, happy to be left with her soon to be new toy. They had made the choice for her, and although she felt cheated, she could still have fun. They were treating her like a precious doll, and she liked it, she always liked it yet up close- something made her feel uneasy about Detective Burkhardt. Something she couldn't identify. Hank left, closing the door gently behind him. She saw him to the door and waved goodbye. Putting on her very well practised, friendly but nervous smile. When she returned, Nick or Detective Burkhardt, had his hands in his jeans pockets. He was looking side to side, taking in the house, clearly a little anxious.

 

''So Miss, where do you want me? By which painting? In which room?''

 

For a moment, the filthy images reappeared in her mind. Clearing those thoughts successfully, she flashed what she hoped was a sweet smile at him. He looked confused, and had begun biting his lip. She decided to put him out his obvious misery, and pointed him in the direction of the living room. Pointing to a very elegantly designed sofa, she had acquired from a well...ex. It had already been late when the two arrived, and so she went to the hall cupboard. With a few tugs, and a little rummage, she managed to free a large blanket and two pillows. On her way back to the living room, she made a mental note to tidy the linen cupboard. Approaching the Detective, she held up her finds proudly.

 

''Here Detective'', she said, handing him the pillow and blanket. ''I have an unopened toothbrush in the bathroom...and some men's clothes.''

 

To this, he raised an eye brow. She chuckled.

 

''No, not his! Thank you very much. My brother left them here for when he stays over, if you want me to-''

 

''No no, don't you worry about that Miss.''

 

He sat down on the couch, instantly his face showed how uncomfortable he was. It wasn't a modern plush one, it was almost ornamental, a work of art like the rest of the house. She preferred beautiful over functional.

 

''Lovely, thank you.'' He said, arms reaching out to take the offered comforts.

 

She spotted his wary look, at the glittery purple blanket and the two bright pink embroidered pillows. Elephants. Apparently too polite to admit his unhappiness, Burkhardt placed the pillows where they should be. He made a show of leaning back to test them, obviously attempting to prove what a happy guest he was. Again his face showed pain, yet he forced a smile.

 

''Fantastic, thanks!''

 

She held back the laugh bubbling to be let out. This man was too easy. How could he be a detective, and yet so...awkward? On second thought, it wasn't quite shy or naive. It was something else. Maybe his niceness was a deception...but she doubted that. He looked so hilariously out of place in her apartment. A fish out of water. She was just about the leave the room, her back was turned to him, when she heard:

  
''I like all the art.''

 

Turning back towards the man, her heart faltered for a minute, at the sight. His long sleeved top was off, in place was a plain white tank top. Although his torso was mostly covered by the blanket, his arms although not pure muscle, were well toned. His legs fell over the arm of the chair. She took in his tall frame. In the right situation must, she considered, this man must be intimidating. That adorable floppy fringe had fallen partly over his eyes. His eyes… the man was clearly waiting for a response, as he looked at her hopefully. It was obvious he was trying to spark a conversation. Maybe he didn't like to sleep alone. Yet he didn't seem overly inclined to join her to bed. Normally a comment like that, about art, would spark a conversation, however the time was late and even the great muse Khloe Sedgwick had to sleep sometimes. Her game face was off tonight but she would be refuelled tomorrow.

 

''Well, in the morning, I will tell you about the painters.''

 

A fleeting look of disappointment crossed Burkhardt's face, never the less, he pulled himself up, she watched as placed weight on his elbow, in order to fix her with a serious look.

 

''Don’t worry Miss. I don't plan to sleep. My job is to guard you tonight and I take my job seriously, okay?''

 

She could tell he meant it. That he was likely the type who always kept his promises. She was so overwhelmed by his geniality, that her guard lowered for a moment. Coming back to earth, she now saw that the man was worried. 

 

''Are you okay?'' She cursed herself for letting her guard slip.

 

''Oh yeah, yeah, just tired.''

  
Seemingly happy with the status of her well-being, Burkhardt theatrically fell back onto the pillows. The sofa bounced slightly alarmingly. He tried to be so controlled yet was so clumsy. She wondered what he would fight like, once she had her fun. What would he would do? How far off the rails could she make this soft hearted detective? He was adorable.

 

Yes she thought. He will be the next one and when he went off the rails- she would have to run to Detective Griffin. Two friends fighting to the death.

 

Tomorrow. For all his efforts in protecting her tonight, it would only be fair- to give Nick a quick kiss as a thank you.


End file.
